


you're a sunflower, i think your love would be too much

by scornandivory



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Piss kink, This is a crack fic, hhhnnnggg i'm a thirsty flower au, i shouldn't have to say that but y'all are freaks, that being said i'm the one posting this so lmao guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scornandivory/pseuds/scornandivory
Summary: "Do you suppose, O man—you who kinkshame those who practice such things and yet do them yourself—that you will escape the kinkshaming of God?"Romans 2:3





	you're a sunflower, i think your love would be too much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coraxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraxes/gifts).



“Nnnhhhggg. I’m a thirsty little flower. You have to water me, you have to use your pee.”

Fenris stared down in disgust at where Anders knelt on all fours, naked but for some… flower headpiece he appeared to have crafted, back arched and with his characteristic stubble lining his face. There was a moment of silence as the request was processed.

“I… am not doing that, mage,” Fenris snarled, taking a step back and reaching for his greatsword just in case.

“And just let him fucking die?” Cullen demanded, reaching for the front of his trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry but in my defense, my roommate dared me to post it


End file.
